Castillos de papel
by Nande-chan
Summary: Cada castillo, pequeño o grande, tiene ventanas y cada ventana nos muestra un pedacito de historia. Drabbles sobre los personajes que se me crucen. Cualquier tipo de advertencias. 8. Ron: porque su talento era la estrategia.
1. Hombres lobo

**Hombres lobo.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Viñetas escritas para la comunidad cienpalabras. La primera no fue publicada ahí porque violaba las reglas al tratar un personaje original, básicamente es por ésta por la cual las publico aquí.

* * *

**Reunión.**

Denis es un hombre lobo que se dirige a una reunión con los de su especie y no puede evitar pensar que es tiempo ya de tomar un bando, que no puede mantenerse por siempre al margen de la guerra.

Confía en Fenrir, después de todo es de los lobos más experimentados que conoce y además el peligro que representaría no unirse al Dark Lord es mucho. Sin embargo, siempre que se encuentra con Lupin un sentimiento de seguridad lo embarga, y es ese sentimiento el culpable de su indecisión y su neutralidad.

La reunión comienza, la decisión está tomada.

* * *

**¿Qué es ser un hombre lobo?**

¿Qué es ser un hombre lobo?

No puedes dejar de pensar en ello, aunque sabes la teoría y una de las personas a las que más quieres es uno. De hecho, esa es la razón por la cual te haces dicha pregunta, por él.

Sabes lo doloroso que es y también conoces sus habilidades y características, pero definitivamente no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que en realidad significa.

Le has preguntado varias veces y la respuesta nunca cambia, sin embargo sabes que hay algo que no te dice, que te oculta, y eso no lo puedes soportar.

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

Fenrir Greyback, ¿era ese su verdadero nombre?, ¿o acaso era sólo un invento más de su amo?

No podía recordar como terminó siendo un hombre lobo, lo había olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Ese momento estaba enterrado en algún lugar de su memoria que le era inaccesible, ese recuerdo estaba en el mismo sitio en donde se encontraba la memoria de su humanidad.

Hay muchas cosas que Fenrir no es capaz de recordar, y no es que eso le moleste o lo inquiete, pero a veces y solo a veces le gustaría poder recordar como era su vida antes de convertirse.

* * *

Personajes: Original, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback.

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos.


	2. Criaturas mágicas

**Criaturas mágicas.**

No todas las viñetas tienen exactamente cien palabras.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Beteado por sirem (gracias nena).

**

* * *

**

Fotos.

Nunca antes habías visto algo semejante. Esos caballos eran realmente hermosos y poseían aquellas poderosas alas, que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir el retrato de la señora gorda.

- ¿Qué son? – Te oíste preguntar.

- Abraxans – Respondió alguien cercano a ti, aunque no supiste de quién se trataba.

Tenías que conseguir una foto de aquellos caballos, sería la mejor imagen que nunca antes se hubiese visto. Cogiste tu cámara, enfocaste tu objetivo y trataste de obtener la mejor toma. Sacaste varias fotos, tantas que pronto ya no te quedó suficiente espacio para tomar fotos de las bellas alumnas de aquel colegio francés.

* * *

**Dragones.**

Dragones, seres en definitiva fascinantes. Te atraían tanto… Es decir, desde hace tiempo es en lo único que puedes pensar. Definitivamente, estás obsesionado.

Son peligrosos, y a ti el peligro siempre te ha interesado. Son raros, al igual que tú. Son solitarios, y tú no tienes lo que se podría decir muchos amigos. Ambos tienen tanto en común.

Alguna vez has pensado que si tú pudieras ser un animal, o cualquier otra cosa, sin duda elegirías ser un dragón. Te ves a ti mismo volando entre los bosques, sintiendo el aire rozar tu cara, disfrutando de la magnífica vista aérea.

* * *

**Inmortalidad y cenizas.**

Cada vez que renacían lo hacían de sus propias cenizas,y con cada nuevo nacimiento eran más fuertes y más hermosos. Por eso los admirabas, no era solo la cuestión de la inmortalidad, era más por el hecho de que eran capaces de resurgir entre las cenizas.

Un fénix, te veías a ti mismo como uno. Porque después de quedar casi muerto fuiste capaz de revivir. Hiciste todo lo posible, y lo imposible también, para poder renacer. Finalmente, cuando lo lograste, te sentiste más fuerte que nunca.

Lo único que te falta para ser como uno, es lograr la inmortalidad.

**

* * *

****Sirenas.**

Siempre habías creído que las sirenas eran como en las historias que la tía Petunia le contaba a Dudley cuando eran pequeños. Para ti, las sirenas eran hermosas mujeres con grandes cabelleras, cola de pez y preciosa voz.

Nunca te habías planteado lo que harías si un día veías una pero, definitivamente, en tus planes no estaba el tener que pelear con ella para lograr sacar a una niña del fondo de un lago.

El día que las viste, descubriste que no eran hermosas y que nadie las llamaba sirenas, para el resto del mundo eran la gente del agua.

* * *

**Basilisco.**

Grandes ojos amarillos y brillantes, acompañados de un silbido. Ése es el último recuerdo de Myrtle.

Ojos amarillos y un ruidoso serpentear, lo último que Hermione Granger supo antes de ser petrificada.

Manchas amarillas y un extraño sonido, detalles que enmarcaban la que pudo haber sido la mejor fotografía de Colin Creveey.

Solo algunas personas se habían enfrentado al basilisco y menos aún habían sobrevivido. Ese ser tan parecido a Medusa, ese ser que con solo una mirada es capaz de matar. Definitivamente era un ente interesante y poderoso, sería un gran aliado para aquél que fuera capaz de controlarlo.

* * *

**Bailando con hadas.**

Hacía tres meses que ella danzaba con las hadas.

El día en que las vio por primera vez, estaba buscando a los thestrals. Aquella vez, ella se había perdido, se encontraba en un claro del bosque permitido y no tenía idea de cómo regresar al castillo. De pronto, observó algunas luces que se confundían con el atardecer. No sabía que eran, pero parecían luciérnagas. Se quedó quieta, solo mirándolas, después de un rato, algunas se acercaron y comenzaron a jugar.

Desde ese día, Luna se reúne con las hadas en aquel claro cada atardecer, para bailar y jugar con ellas.

* * *

Si hay un bosque prohibido, debe haber uno permitido, ¿no?

Supongo que en este momento ya deben de tener una idea de los personajes de cada viñeta, pero los pongo de cualquier modo: Colin, Charlie Weasley, Voldemort, Harry, el basilisco de la Cámara Secreta XD y Luna.

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidos.


	3. Gryffindor

**Gryffindor.**

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Beteado por sirem (mil gracias nena).

* * *

**Heroísmo.**

Godric, Dumbledore, Potter. Sin duda alguna, ellos son héroes, ¿o no?

El heroísmo siempre ha ido ligado a Gryffindor. Tal vez porque son los únicos lo suficientemente impulsivos como para lanzarse contra el "enemigo" sin pensar en las consecuencias. Tal vez, porque más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional, se dejan llevar por su instinto, intuición y reflejos.

O puede ser que su sentido de la justicia y su incapacidad para ver el gris los haga actuar antes de tiempo. Antes de analizar razones y ver que no todo es malo. Su heroísmo es una mezcla entre inconsciencia y suerte.

* * *

**Secreto.**

El secreto de un Gryfffindor no es no tener miedo, el secreto de un Gryffindor no es ser arrojado. Ni ser impulsivo, ni valiente.

Su secreto es controlarse, admitir su miedo y enfrentarlo. Hacer hasta lo imposible por vencerlo y tratar de que, en el proceso, nadie salga lastimado.

El secreto de un Gryffindor es dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, poner el corazón y su confianza por delante. Dejar que ellos hagan el trabajo y nunca darse por vencidos.

Todo Gryffindor comprende eso, aunque el resto de las casas no lo haga. Por lo anterior, todo Gryffindor está orgulloso de serlo.

* * *

**Ser Gryffindor.**

Los Slytherins siempre han creído que los Gryffindors son unos inconscientes, que a la menor provocación responden. Que son los primeros que caerían redonditos en la trampa. Además de que son tontos y solo sirven para la acción guiada por estúpidos sentimentalismos.

Los Ravenclaws no tienen una opinión muy diferente. Creen que los Gryffindors nunca estudian la situación, que primero actúan y luego piensan. Ellos, a diferencia de los Slytherins, no lo hacen público. Ellos se comportan de un modo más discreto.

Probablemente, los únicos que piensen de otro modo sean los Hufflepufs, para ellos los Gryffindors son dignos de admiración. Son personas valientes y leales.

Para cada casa, ser Gryffindor tiene un significado diferente.

* * *

Era semana de Gryffindor, irónicamente los Slys ganamos. ¿No es genial?

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


	4. Slytherin

**Slytherin**

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Beteado por sirem (mil gracias nena).

Todas tienen exactamente cien palabras, ¿verdad qué es genial?

* * *

**Amigos.**

"En Slytherin encontrarás tus verdaderos amigos." Eso le había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador varios años atrás.

Ahora, pensaba en lo cierto que era eso.

Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Dafne y Theodore habían estado con él hasta el final. A ninguno le importó que su reputación e influencias estuviesen por los suelos. Tampoco hacían caso de los rumores o habladurías y, sobre todas las cosas, siempre lo apoyaban, cada uno a su manera, pero apoyo a fin de cuentas.

Al final, el Sombrero tuvo la razón. En Slytherin estaban, no solo sus verdaderos amigos, estaban los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener.

* * *

**Lealtad.**

Quien haya dicho que los Slytherins no conocen la lealtad está totalmente equivocado. No hay persona más leal que un Slytherin, ni siquiera un Gryffindor, casa que presume el ser leal como una de sus más grandes virtudes.

Quien haya dicho que un Slytherin no es leal, no conoce a Bellatrix Lestrange. En toda la guerra, no hubo persona más leal que ella. Nunca abandonó al Lord, incluso cuando todos la acusaban de loca y aseguraban que era imposible que su señor regresara, ella no dejó de creer en él.

Si eso no es ser leal, entonces ¿qué lo es?

* * *

**Genética.**

Aparentemente, debe haber un gen Slytherin, tal como debe haber uno Gryffindor y uno Ravenclaw (sinceramente, ninguna familia tiene la tradición de ir solo a Hufflepuf). Porque, si no es así, entonces cómo se explica que generaciones y generaciones vayan a Slytherin, aun cuando el susodicho no tenga, superficialmente al menos, ni pizca de astucia.

Este es el caso de Crabbe y Goyle, solo por poner un ejemplo. Ellos tienen el gen, tienen la _marca_ de Slytherin. Aunque no parezcan ser el estereotipo ideal, seguramente en algún momento mostrarán su astucia, aunque puede ser que quede como una característica recesiva.

* * *

**¿Bueno o malo?**

Slytherin es la casa de los astutos, de los que mantienen la cabeza fría y que, de un modo u otro, siempre consiguen lo que quieren. Pero esas características siempre han sido asociadas con lo negativo y todos parecen creer que son malas, oscuras.

A veces te preguntas por qué es lo único que pueden ver los demás. Ser Slytherin no es malo, tampoco es que sea bueno, simplemente es lo que es. ¿Cuál será la razón por la que solo pueden ver lo malo?

Son simples cualidades que no te hacen ni bueno ni malo, ni mejor o peor.

* * *

**Sagrado.**

― Las serpientes son sagradas.

― Eso no es cierto.

― Claro que lo es. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no lo digo yo. Civilizaciones avanzadas y con un gran potencial mágico lo decían, ¿acaso asumirás que miles de personas, la mayoría más inteligente que tu preciosa Granger, están equivocadas solo para que puedas seguir creyendo en tu linda fantasía de que todo lo relacionado con Slytherin es malo y siniestro?

― No te creo, ¿quién podría pensar eso?

― ¿Egipcios? ¿Mexicas? ¿Mayas?, o ¿insistirás en decirme que todos ellos estaban equivocados?

―Seguramente lo estás inventando todo.

― Potter, eres un ignorante.

* * *

Semana Slytherin, genial!

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


	5. Harry horcrux Potter

**Harry "horcrux" Potter**

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Beteado por sirem (mil gracias preciosa).

Primera cosa que escribo en no sé cuánto tiempo, ya extrañaba hacerlo!

* * *

**Cambio.**

¿Quién hubiera creído que el niño que vivió era un horcrux? Francamente, yo no. En realidad, todo esto fue una gran e irónica sorpresa. El único que podía salvar al mundo mágico era lo único que evitaba que el Lord muriese.

Ahora, me pregunto, qué tanto de su personalidad provenía del hecho de tener una parte del alma del Lord y qué tanto era realmente de él. Me pregunto, cómo sería nuestra convivencia, en caso de que pudiese existir una. ¿Habría alguna diferencia?

No es que me guste admitirlo, pero realmente siento curiosidad por saber qué tanto ha cambiado Potter.

* * *

**Semejanzas y posibilidades.**

Ellos se parecían, y las semejanzas iban más allá de los factores que Voldemort eligió para marcarlo como su igual. Ambos hablaban parsel. Ambos habían tenido una niñez trágica, por decir lo menos. Ambos habían encontrado en la magia un escape. Entonces, ¿por qué cuándo uno terminó siendo uno de los magos más oscuros el otro fue destinado a ser el héroe?

La presencia de uno determinó el destino del otro, es un hecho. Pero, ¿habría sido diferente sí Harry hubiera nacido en un espacio temporal distinto, sí hubiera nacido en la fecha en que Voldemort lo hizo y viceversa?

* * *

**Victoria.**

Cuando lo atacaste y él terminó tirado, _muerto_, observaste como, a lo lejos, la victoria se acercaba cada vez más. Cuando Narcissa te confirmó su muerte, pudiste saborear el hecho de saberte invencible. Habías triunfado.

Todo había sido perfecto, había resultado tal y como lo habías planeado. Sin embargo, ¿cómo demonios ibas a saber que el maldito chiquillo era un horcrux?

Cuando viste a Potter con vida, pasaste por la predecible sorpresa inicial y maldijiste a Narcissa. De pronto, viste el verde rayo ir hacia ti, no tuviste tiempo de más, tan solo pudiste pensar en qué había salido mal.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.

Por cierto, y solo por si alguien se lo pregunta, los personajes son: Draco Malfoy y Voldemort.


	6. Enamorados

**Enamorados.**

Algunos drabbles escritos para el foro Drarry.

Beteado por sirem (muchas gracias!)

Agradecimiento a Monik por ayudar a mejorar una frase. Las viñetas Drarryescas están dedicadas a Cari por ayudar con una frase, dar su opinión en otras y por ser, no sé, por ser ella xD

* * *

**Ella.**

_[Remus/Andrómeda]_

La primera vez que la vio, pensó que era el perfecto equilibrio entre atractivo y dulzura.

La segunda vez, la siguió con la mirada.

La tercera, no se contuvo y preguntó su nombre.

Las siguientes veces, tuvo que fingir que no la veía, porque si no, Sirius se enojaría con él. Según Sirius, era intocable, nadie se acercaba a su prima favorita.

La última vez que la vio en el colegio, ella se besaba con otro chico. Él no pudo resistirlo y huyó.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ella pronto sería abuela... y él padre.

* * *

**Reemplazo.**

_[Remus/Andrómeda y Remus/Tonks]_

Con cada beso, su mente viajaba al pasado. Con cada caricia, la imagen frente a él se desvanecía y tomaba una forma nueva.

Pronto, la cabellera rosa chicle ya no estaba presente, ahora entre sus dedos escurrían suaves hebras caoba. Los oscuros ojos habían sido transformados en plata, los suaves rasgos ahora eran altaneros y elegantes y la juventud cambiaba a madurez.

Y, ante su incrédula mirada, ambas imágenes se combinaban y alternaban cual espejismos. No sabía cual era la real y cual era producto de su imaginación. Por eso, evitaba jadear nombre alguno, porque bien podría ser el equivocado.

* * *

**No es amor.**

_[Drarry]_

Lo que sentía por el héroe no era amor ¡Por Morgana que no! Era deseo, porque Potter estaba bueno, no había razón para negarlo.

Era necesidad, porque después de la guerra y de la forma en la que él había tratado a todos los Slytherins Draco necesitaba humillarlo, saber que tenía el control sobre el otro. Y la cama era un buen lugar para ello.

Era obsesión, porque, no importaba cuántas veces negara eso, Draco sabía que casi la totalidad de sus pensamientos eran sobre él.

Lo que sentía tenía muchos nombres, pero definitivamente amor no era uno de ellos.

* * *

**Maldito Potter**

_[Drarry]_

¿Eras feliz? ¿Estabas bien? Eso me preocupaba, después de todo eres un idiota. Seguro sin mí estás perdido, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que ropa usar para cada ocasión, siendo un inútil en la cocina y descuidándote más de la cuenta.

Y eres tú maldito Potter, cómo siempre, tú, la causa de mis desgracias. Porque la ansiedad, mis deseos de verte y no dejarte solo pueden más que mi destino. No puedo abandonarte, no cuando sé que estás a la deriva sin saber cómo seguir con el viaje.

Antes de irme, tengo que asegurar que serás feliz.

* * *

**Ni juntos ni separados.**

_[Sirius/Bellatrix]_

Sentías la boca de ella succionar tu cuello, su aliento chocar contra tu lóbulo y sus manos recorrer tu cuerpo. Por momentos parecía dominarte, por momentos parecía que tú la controlabas, sin embargo, ambos sabían que ninguna de las dos cosas era posible.

Te preguntabas si ella era la mujer de tu vida, la respuesta siempre sería afirmativa. Sólo que era todo menos el romance o la pareja ideal. Y sabías que, de forma perversa e incomprensible para el resto de los mortales, tú eras el hombre de su vida.

No podían estar juntos, se destruían. Tampoco separados, se añoraban.

* * *

**Boda.**

_[Sirius/Narcissa]_

Ese día se casaba tu prima. La que no estaba loca o había sido desheredada, la que era más hermosa que cualquier mujer.

Como era de esperar, tú, un traidor a la sangre, no estabas invitado a tan importante suceso. No oficialmente, al menos. Porque la última noche que compartieron ella te pidió, casi ordenó, que estuvieras presente ese día. Que te necesitaba sentir ahí para poder decir _sí_.

Tú no supiste si maldecirla o abrazarla.

Pensabas que ella pudo haber sido tuya, que ninguno tendría que pasar por ese insufrible proceso. Pero eso era imposible, ahora era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Antes y después.**

_[Drarry]_

Ambos podían establecer un antes y un después. Un antes de saber que su pasión y obsesión entre sí no surgían del odio. Un después de percatarse que sus bocas habían cobrado vida propia y llevaban unidas varios segundos.

Un antes de saber que sus cuerpos se llamaban. Un después de descubrir el calor del otro.

Un antes de saber que los silencios decían más que las palabras. Un después de darse cuenta que los actos eran la mejor forma de comunicarse.

Un antes de descubrir que se amaban, un después de saber que no podían vivir sin el otro.

* * *

**Inspiración.**

_[Drarry]_

No sé cómo describir todo lo que tú me haces sentir. Traté de decírtelo con palabras, escribirte un poema tal vez, pero no funcionó. Simplemente no existen palabras que puedan expresar lo que provocas en mí.

Intenté transmitírtelo con música; las notas y los acordes me fueron insuficientes.

He tratado con imágenes, después de todo _una imagen dice más que mil palabras_, ¿no? Pero también resultó inútil, no hubo imagen alguna que pudiera hacerte saber cuánto te amo.

Simplemente no sé cómo puedo decirte que tu sonrisa ilumina mi día y que sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.

* * *

**Volemos juntos.**

_[Drarry]_

"Volemos juntos". Esa frase tenía varios significados para Draco. El primer pensamiento asociado eran los entrenamientos que sostenía con Harry cuando ambos estudiaban en Hogwarts.

Después, cuando llegaron a tener una amistad estable, alguno tuvo la brillante idea de salir a volar juntos.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, esa frase no se refería precisamente a la sensación de velocidad ni al viento golpeando contra sus rostros. Esta vez, el "volemos juntos" tenía un significado completamente distinto. Era más del tipo "compartamos el viaje, hagamos esto _juntos_". En ese momento, Draco supo que siempre, sin importar qué, volaría junto con Harry.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidos.


	7. Black

**Black.**

Advertencias: Incesto y slash en algunas.

* * *

**Ser Black**

La naturaleza de un Black era oscura, atrayente como una luz incandescente en medio de la noche, excitante y peligrosa. Llena de promesas de inigualable placer e inconmensurable poder.

Eran serpientes, moviéndose con sinuosos movimientos e hipnotizando con su belleza. Eran veneno, dado en pequeñas dosis y tan delicioso que, aun sabiéndolo, todos peleaban por el honor de saborearlo.

Eran ira contenida y deseo a raudales. Eran como imanes, atrayendo a todos los que se les acercaban. Eran el centro de atención, seguidos e idolatrados, temidos y envidiados.

Ser Black no era cualquier cosa, era un deleite y un privilegio.

* * *

**Bella**

Bella, locura. Bella, deseo. Bella, pasión. Bella, perdición.

Sirius siempre ha pensado que su prima está loca. No cualquier tipo de locura, es una loca maniaca. Una bastante peligrosa.

Es el ser más desequilibrado e impredecible que conoce. Un día puede ser que no le preste ni la más mínima atención, al siguiente parece amarlo por sobre todas las cosas y después lo mira como si el simple hecho de existir fastidiara su vida.

Tal vez sea por ello que se mantiene interesado. Tal vez, por ello no puede apartarse. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, por eso está enamorado.

* * *

**Hermanas.**

Bellatrix era la mayor, la más independiente y con un aura de poder y seducción incomparable.

Andrómeda era la de en medio, con un atractivo lleno de peligro y dulzura verdaderamente inquietante.

Narcissa era la pequeña, tan hermosa como una veela y astuta e inteligente como ninguna.

Las tres orgullosas y altivas, elegantes y deseadas.

Unidas serían mortíferas, separadas eran amenazadoras. Tenerlas como aliadas era una gran ventaja, tenerlas como enemigas significaba estar muerto.

Entre ellas, ser amigas no era fácil, pero era interesante. Ser enemigas era algo aun más interesante, una guerra sin tregua, llena de ataques y defensas.

* * *

**Debilidad.**

Lucius Malfoy no tenía debilidades. Era rápido y tenía buenos reflejos, nadie lo podría atacar y salir victorioso.

Era poderoso y contaba con dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que quisiera.

Era inteligente y astuto, siempre obtenía lo que quería sin importar nada.

Era atractivo y podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies. Después de todo, ¿quién podría resistirse a un Malfoy?

Sin embargo, y aunque él nunca lo llamaría debilidad, los Black tenían cierto atractivo exquisito que lo volvía loco y le hacía querer saborear y poseer a cada uno.

No, él no tenía debilidades, simplemente prefería lo mejor.

* * *

**Fijación.**

La primera vez que deseó a un Black se trataba de Bellatrix. Tan condenadamente atractiva y misteriosa que hubiera sido un crimen pasarla por alto.

La segunda, Andrómeda. Tan encantadora como rebelde.

El tercero, Sirius. Orgulloso y altivo, todo un reto. Y a Lucius le gustaban los retos, más si la recompensa era tan… placentera.

Regulus no tardó en caer. Un niño mimado con aires de grandeza. Al final, realmente había sido igrande/i.

Narcissa fue la última. Bella y delicada, falsamente frágil y con un intelecto que hacía palidecer al de cualquiera.

Definitivamente, tenía una ligera fijación con los Black.

* * *

**Deseos.**

Hacía años que no veía a su sobrino. Años en los que, como podía ver, el pequeño bebé chillón había dado paso a un perturbador y guapo adolescente. Uno que bien podría reportarle algún placer.

Él nunca había visto a su tía en persona, solo la conocía por fotografías. Si bien, él la tenía como una mujer atractiva, nunca imaginó que tan atractiva y sexy era realmente. Azkabán la había demacrado, pero aun así conservaba ese algo que hacía que cualquiera la deseara para sí. Él también la deseaba.

Y, los deseos suelen hacerse realidad, aunque no siempre como esperas.

* * *

**Constelación.**

Los Black eran estrellas, sus nombres lo demostraban. Todo se reducía a una simple analogía de estrellas y relaciones humanas.

Brillaban a lo lejos, atraían con su resplandor. Eran perfectos, deseables y había miles de mitos y supersticiones sobre ellos.

Si uno moría, pasarían muchos años antes de que su luz dejase de llamar la atención.

Si uno pasaba en tu vida, te sentirías afortunado y admirarías su belleza. Si alguno simulaba ser una estrella fugaz, rogarías por un deseo que nunca sería cumplido.

Si todos se unían, dejaban de ser simples estrellas y formaban algo más impactante, una constelación.

* * *

**Diferentes.**

Físicamente eran muy parecidas y, aunque cualquiera diría que sus personalidades eran diametralmente opuestas, su carácter era jodidamente similar. Por algo, ambas eran Black, por algo, ambas eran Slytherin.

Habían crecido en una competencia perpetua de ver quién lograba llamar más la atención, quién obtenía más. Una era apabullante, eclipsaba a todos a su alrededor y los maneja como si de simples marionetas se tratasen; la otra, rebelde, peligrosa, siempre queriendo lo que no podía y tratando de ser todo lo opuesto a su hermana.

Al final, y sin ser realmente una sorpresa, sus vidas no fueron del todo diferentes.

* * *

**Dubhe.**

Doble. Doble brillo, acompañado siempre, entre dos posibilidades, dos naturalezas en lucha eterna dentro de ti.

Estrella doble, tan cercanas que es imposible distinguirlas a simple vista. El doble de oportunidades para el desafío, el reto, el éxito y el fracaso.

Doble, dos veces las habilidades de los demás, dos veces el destino unificado en uno. Dos fortunas, dos elecciones, un solo camino.

Doble naturaleza en ti, el bien y el mal fundidos de tal forma que separarlos sería matarte.

La duda y la confianza siempre, la lealtad y la traición.

Doble, una estrella doble que parece ser solo una.

* * *

**León y basilisco.**

La valentía dentro de ti, escondida en el interior del basilisco. Moviéndote discretamente, no logrando nunca lo suficiente, pero haciendo más de lo que se espera.

Basilisco y león como nombres, Slytherin y Black como apellidos.

Una dura mirada tuya mataría, un gesto de valentía cambiaría todo el porvenir. La lealtad implícita, la nobleza y el orgullo.

Mezcla de león y serpiente, el nombre lo dice todo. Una antigua estrella real, noble.

Impredecible, nunca sabiendo si lo que se estimula es la naturaleza del león o del basilisco. Si lo que se ha de esperar es un zarpazo o veneno.

* * *

**Uno y otro.**

Uno, obstinado y rebelde. Aferrado a las causas perdidas. Inmaduro y con aires de sabio demente. Con su doble naturaleza imposible de negar.

Otro, complaciente y astuto. Cobarde y valiente, mezcla perfecta de lealtad y conveniencia.

Relacionándose de forma complicada y agotadora. Amándose y odiándose, admirándose y despreciándose. Experimentando juntos, descubriendo nuevos mundos a la par.

Nunca podrían serle indiferente al otro, siempre provocándolo, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Preocupándose por el contrario y al mismo tiempo tratando de dañarlo. Dispares y enfermizos, viviendo el uno bajo la sombra del otro, opacándose y uniéndose. Eclipsándose y brillando juntos.

* * *

**Guerrera.**

La mano derecha del cazador, el punto donde brazo ejecutor y cabeza se unen. Amuleto de buena fortuna en la guerra, presagia triunfos y batallas gloriosas. O al menos, así fue en un principio… al final, el amuleto cambió.

Guerrera por excelencia, amazona porque algo más es imposible.

Honor y demencia, orgullo y locura. Definirla es imposible, comprenderla es más difícil aún.

Desquiciada poderosa, por lo tanto peligrosa. Con una devoción tan llena de energía y demencia que el fanatismo de inmediato entra a escena.

Quemándose, incendiando. Explotando en sí misma y ardiendo. De existencia corta, pero intensa como ninguna otra.

* * *

**Sacrificio.**

Destino funesto para ella, afortunado para los otros. Sacrificada sin más, aunque protegida por el fénix y sus aliados.

Su destino es el de la antigua princesa etíope, sacrificarse por su gente. No morir en esta ocasión, sólo sobrevivir y sufrir su pérdida, sólo permanecer para cuidar el último vestigio de lo que un día fue su pequeño paraíso.

Morir hubiera sido mejor, pero vivir es su destino. Vivir y sacrificarse, porque no puede ser de otra forma.

Aunque siempre lo ha sabido, el presagio era inevitablemente obvio, nunca se ha terminado de resignar.

Ahora, sólo queda esperar y morir.

* * *

**Vanidad.**

Hermosa, la Black, no, la bruja más hermosa nunca antes vista.

Una muñequita, delicada y suave, grácil y frágil. Con perfecta figura y rasgos marmóreos que Afrodita y Helena envidiarían sin más.

Perfección encarnada, deseada y envidiada, amada y odiada. Los propios dioses no pueden evitar caer ante su encantador hechizo de sirena y ella, como buena serpiente, no puede evitar aprovecharse de ellos.

Su fragilidad no es un defecto, es un arma. Su hermosa cara es sólo una máscara que cubre los deseos más oscuros y las intenciones menos esperadas. Su suave marcha, es sólo el telón para la traición.

* * *

Veamos, sólo por si las dudas. Los personajes de Diferentes son Andrómeda y Bella, en Dubhe es Sirius, León y basilisco Regulus, Guerrera Bella, sacrificio Andrómeda y Vanidad Narcissa.

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidos.


	8. Estratega

Esto es sobre Ron, que me encanta verlo como un estratega. Realmente hubiera sido un gran personaje si JTK hubiera sabido explotarlo.

* * *

**Estratega.**

El ajedrez era su talento, no el juego por sí mismo, más bien las habilidades necesarias para tener éxito en él. Todo lo que un buen jugador requería él lo tenía. Si buscabas a los bromistas, George y Fred; al valiente y aventurero, Charlie; al inteligente, Bill; el responsable, Percy; la niña bonita, Ginny. Pero, si lo que querías era al estratega, Ron era tu hombre.

Porque sabía planear y prever ataques, organizar defensas y mover piezas para salvar las más importantes y sacrificar las de menor categoría. Lo podía hacer en un tablero, ¿podría hacerlo en una guerra real?


End file.
